


Bucky和他的大黑猫

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cat Loki (Marvel), M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Outsider, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 美国队长终于找到了他的男朋友，并把男朋友和男朋友的猫一起带回了基地，至少看上去是这样。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Bucky和他的大黑猫

一天早晨，或者说中午，Steve把他的男朋友Bucky带回了基地。起码Tony是这么想。  
Tony把早上剩下的培根一口气全部塞进嘴里：“嗯，你终于在罗马尼亚找到了他，所以说，你男朋友肩膀上那东西是什么？”  
那是一只漆黑的动物，长毛，耳朵尖尖的，眼睛看起来像蛇，绿油油的，透露出危险的信号。  
Steve的脸一瞬间红了：“Bucky不是我的男朋友。”  
Sam戳了一下Bucky，Bucky这才回过神，转过头来，但显然不明白发生了什么。“他在和你说话，问你肩膀上的东西是什么。”Sam小声对Bucky说。  
“我的手臂。”Bucky一本正经地对Tony说道。  
Tony把嘴里的咖啡喷了出来，咳嗽着：“我很久没有见过像你男朋友这么幽默的人了，Cap，珍惜他。”  
“这是一只猫。”最终是Sam回答了这个问题，“Bucky还不是很适应……生活着。”  
Tony皱着眉，用手在这只猫科动物身上比来比去，以确定这只“猫”到底有没有看上去那么大。“你确定吗？这更可能是一种看起来像猫的野生动物，比如兔狲、猞猁，或者狐狸什么的，怎么会有这么大的猫？”这只猫不是一般的大，站在Sgt.Barnes肩头，尾巴可以从肩头垂到手腕。  
Tony看着Sgt.Barnes，显然指望他给点回应。而Cap的天才男朋友给出的回应则是：“狐狸看起来不像猫，它们是犬科的，更像狗。”  
“他是一只缅因猫，”Sam不得不回答，他不能指望两位百岁老人弄懂猫的品种，“成年以后能长到小孩那么长。”  
“他，所以说，是公的，他绝育了吗？我听说公猫发情后会随处排泄。以及，”Tony走向基地深处，“猫是不是需要猫砂，我隐约记得是这样，也可能不需要。总之，不论你和你的猫需要什么，尽管提，我暂时想不出什么东西贵到能让我破产。”  
Steve好像终于从“男朋友”的玩笑中缓过来，参与了话题：“Bucky的猫很听话，不需要猫砂。”  
Tony停下脚步，“好的，我知道了，他可以使用人类的厕所，但很多狗都做不到。你男朋友从哪里找了一只这么聪明的猫？而且还大得奇怪？”  
“Bucky不是我的男朋友！”好吧，Steve Rogers的神奇力量或许源自他是一个九十九岁的处男。  
“别紧张，Cap，现在已经不是上世纪了，恐同者几乎成为了少数派，没有人会因为你喜欢一个和你性别相同的人，而对你说三道四。”  
“我在街上捡到他的，”Cap的男朋友把“猫”从头上弄下来，“他被他的主人抛弃了，放在纸箱里，纸箱上写着匈牙利语，而那里是罗马尼亚。街上可能只有我知道那些字是什么意思，所以我把他带走了。”  
Tony一直觉得欧洲人人均掌握两、三门语言，看起来似乎不是这样。正当他思考着欧洲人到底会多少语言时，一声轻轻、软软的猫叫传入他的耳朵。他惊恐万分，转过头：“请不要告诉我，是Cap或者Cap的男朋友刚才在喵。”  
“不，是Bucky的猫。”得到Steve的确定后，Tony觉得事情更加奇怪。“这不太合乎常理，他这么大，怎么叫声这么可爱？”  
“因为他是猫，猫都这么叫，”Sam回答，“为什么你觉得如果是我在喵就没问题？”  
“因为你在喵确实没问题。”  
·  
本来Tony打算给Cap的男朋友安排一个盛大的欢迎派对，但是男朋友本人不这么想，于是，为了避免百岁老人受到惊吓心脏病突发，盛大的欢迎派对变成了复仇者们一起吃饭（以及，Tony绝对不认为这种级别的晚餐能算作派对，绝对）。  
一切都很正常，Wanda和她的男朋友谈情说爱，Clint继续退休，Thor不知道在太空哪里，Bruce失踪，一切都和往常一样，直到Barnes的猫试图加入晚餐。  
他跳到Barnes腿上，前腿搭在Barnes脸上，拍着Barnes的脸，或者说，嘴。  
Wanda很快注意到了这只猫。“它真可爱，我可以抱抱它吗？”显然女孩子都是喜欢毛茸茸小动物的，“小”动物，多讽刺。  
“这取决于他，他没怎么见过生人，”Barnes把他的猫从脸上放下，“但我觉得他现在有点饿了，可能应该先吃饭。”  
猫喵了一声。  
“别紧张，各位，这是Sgt.Barnes的猫在叫，不是Cap，也不是他的男朋友。”但好像只有Tony自己紧张过，别人完全没什么反应。  
“他一般吃什么？”Vision也飘了过来。  
“以前是我吃什么他吃什么……”Barnes的声音中断了，盯着他的猫。Steve明显是反应过激的那个：“怎么了，Bucky，你有没有哪里不舒服？”  
还说不是男朋友，怎么可能。  
“我——我没有，”Barnes看着他的猫，“但他有点紧张，心跳非常快，比以前快很多。”  
“你吓到他了，Vis.”Wanda温柔地责备，“猫都是怕生的。”  
“但他以前也没有见过你，为什么一定是因为我，而不是你？”虽然这么说，Vision还是离猫咪远了一些。  
Wanda也跟了上去：“猫咪只有在攻击时才会发出比较低的声音，所以陌生男性一般更容易吓到猫。Bucky，我可以这么称呼你吗？我和Vis去厨房找一找有没有什么猫适合的。”  
“他在见到我的时候有这么害怕吗？”Tony觉得自己的声音完全不中性化，没道理呀。  
而Barnes又没反应过来有人在和自己说话。  
“Bucky，你的猫有名字吗？否则我们只能称呼他‘他’，有的时候可能会有误会。”Romanov看着Barnes，而Tony总感觉两人间的气氛不太对。  
“Кисуня.”  
“Кисуня.”Romanov点点头，重复道。  
“Kisu'nia听起来不像个人名，也不像个猫的名字，”Tony喝了一口香槟，然后差点吐出来，“这是有人在雪碧里加色素了吗？”  
Sam搭腔：“是的，Vision做的，他认为这种饮料喝起来像酒，但不是酒，有益健康。”然后他喝了一口，“其实还挺好喝的。”  
“这是一个词汇，”谢天谢地，Barnes的反应速度终于正常了，“我最开始以为他是母猫，就选择了这个。”  
“所以这个词汇的意思是——”Tony看着面前的鸡胸肉，不敢下嘴，担心这也出自Vision大厨手笔。  
Barnes沉默了，又没反应了。Barnes有没有反应到底取决于什么？  
最终是Romanov给出了翻译：“相当古怪、聪慧的母猫。”  
“并且这是一个词汇。”Tony说道。  
“是的，这是一个词汇。”Barnes摸着他的猫，他的猫立起来拍Barnes的脸。  
Tony认为Barnes没有明白他的意思：“我是说，这真的是一个词吗？而不是一个词组？因为它翻译出来不是一个单词。”  
“俄语就是这样，”Romanov喝了一口看起来是红酒的红酒，鬼知道“红酒”到底是什么，但她面不改色，“俄语中有‘短篇小说’、‘中篇小说’、‘长篇小说’、‘爱情小说’的单词，但是没有‘小说’一词。”  
“说起这个来，”Sam兴高采烈，“我之前在Quora上看到，爱斯基摩人的语言中有‘刚下的雪’、‘快化的雪’、‘软雪’‘温暖的雪’等等词汇，但是唯独没有‘雪’一词。”  
到底什么样的雪才能是温暖的雪？  
然后就看到Wanda和Vision走了进来，带着一堆熟肉。  
“这些肉都是你做的吧，Wanda？否则你的男朋友谋杀了Cap男朋友的猫，我可救不了你，Clint更救不了你。”Tony晃了晃染色的雪碧。  
“他们都是水煮的，小动物最好不要吃盐，”Wanda在猫面前晃了晃切碎的牛肉，“有的是我煮的，有的是Vision煮的，没有放任何调味品，猫咪不会中毒。”  
哈，“小”动物。  
“他有名字，Kisu'nia，是吧？Barnes.”Tony用叉子戳着鸡胸肉，思考自己中毒的可能性。  
“是的，Кисуня.”Barnes点点头。  
Wanda把肉晃来晃去，猫咪的眼睛也跟着晃来晃去，但没有要吃的意思。  
“也许你可以把肉放在桌子上，”Vision在Wanda身后尽职尽责地托着盘子，没有靠近的意思，“我只见过人们这样喂狗，在互联网上。”  
Wanda缓慢移动着肉块，确保猫咪的注意力始终在肉上。然后放在桌上。  
Kisu'nia看了看肉，没有马上吃，而是先回过头看Barnes.  
Barnes抚摸着Kisu'nia的毛，没有说话。他的猫开始吃肉。  
总之，欢迎Sgt.Barnes晚餐，莫名其妙变成了欢迎Sgt.Barnes的猫晚餐。  
·  
三天后，或者是五天后，总之就是几天后，Tony看见了Thor，正在非礼Barnes的猫。也许说非礼不是很合适，但是猫明显不想被Thor抱着，Thor非要抱着。  
“你为什么要强迫这只猫？”Tony打量着不知道从宇宙哪个角落回来的Thor，想知道他有没有被外星生物寄生，从而行为诡异。  
“他不是猫，他是我弟弟！”可能真的被外星生物寄生，产生幻觉了。  
“Friday，扫描Thor Odinson，确认他有没有生病，”然后Tony转向Thor，“你怎么会觉得这是你弟弟，他明显是一只猫，你弟弟则是一个类人生物。”  
“不论他从哪里看都是我弟弟！步态优雅，黑色的毛，绿色的眼睛，绝对是我弟弟！”Thor语调高昂。似乎事态不妙，维京外星人生气了，现下是召唤盔甲进行防御好，还是逃跑找Cap和Barnes来解救猫咪好？  
也许折中一下最好。Tony决定召唤盔甲逃跑找Cap和Barnes.  
·  
Tony对Cap竖起了大拇指。说服Thor放下Barnes的猫真的是一项艰巨的任务，不是一般的艰巨。  
“对不起，但是，他长得真的太像我弟弟了，”Thor坐在沙发上，沮丧地低着头，“我以后还能摸他吗？Barnes？”  
“Bucky就好，这个不取决于我，要看——”Barnes抚摸着受惊的猫咪，“要看猫的意愿。”  
猫喵了一声。  
“连他的叫声都听起来像我弟弟。”Thor伸出手，想要抚摸猫，但猫一下子就蹿走了。  
Tony和Cap面面相觑。也许真的应该找个心理医生，不是给Thor精神错乱的弟弟（现在他死了，彻底不用了），而是给Thor.  
·  
有一件事情需要告诉Cap，非常紧急——Tony Stark在路过Barnes房门时听到了叫床声。而Cap此时正在打击犯罪，答案显而易见：Cap的男朋友出轨了！  
而Steve的表情却和Tony料想中不同：“可是，Tony，Bucky真的不是我的男朋友，如果他和别人睡觉，也是他的事情，你不用告诉我。而且，你怎么确定真的是叫床声呢？”  
“我用花花公子的头衔保证，真的是叫床声，而且是男性的，Barnes应该是不出声的那类。”  
“为了帮你捉奸，我翻阅了所有出入口近三个月内的监控，好吧，我的AI翻阅了，除了复仇者没有任何人出入这里，也就是说你男朋友的出轨对象是复仇者，男性的、复仇者。当日，Sam和你一起在外，Thor在外太空飘着，Rhodey要上班，Vision陪着Wanda在度假——”  
只剩下一个男性复仇者了，就是Tony Stark自己。  
Tony张开嘴，又闭上，又张开嘴，半天没说出一个字来。  
“所以，是你和Bucky在睡觉？”Cap小心翼翼地问。  
“不！绝对不是我！我当天绝对在门口路过，不是在房间里面！”  
·  
看着一个星星也看不到的天空，喝着是雪碧味的香槟，Tony Stark觉得复联必须聘用心理咨询师了，不光Thor需要，他自己也需要。为什么就是不记得和Barnes怎么上床的呢？  
Cap急躁的脚步声破坏了宁静：“Stark，Stark！Bucky可能被人控制了！”  
“九头蛇又活了？”雪碧味的香槟好难喝。  
“Bucky的猫，真的是Thor的弟弟！”


End file.
